superhero_fanon_watanabefandomcom-20200214-history
Trever Grayson (fanmade character)
HISTORY Early years Trever Grayson was born on Dec 5 2040 in Neo Gotham to Rachel Roth former Raven and former Nightwing (Dick Grayson). Dick Grayson and Racheal Roth were never married and when she told him she was pregnant he kick her out, Dick is living in Neo Bludhaven. Trever twin sister is Lilly Grayson was also born that day. Trever lived with his mom and twin sister in Neo Gotham. Baby Trever set fire to his crib with dark fire, he was not affected by the fire. Has Trever grew he had mastered his other powers but not his Dark fire completely. He learned about his father's past and his mothers has heros. So went to his father in Neo Bludhaven to train and he was also on the Gymnastics team at Hamilton Hill High School. His father taught him how to escape from traps, martial arts, how to move with stealth, how to drive and marksmanship. He also taught him how to track and disguise himself. He trains with his sister and cousin Casey McGinnis. Becoming NightFire Trever started going out at night and fighting crime and takes the name Nightfire at first he uses weapons like his father did has Nightwing. To help him with his fire magic, his cousin the new Robin took him to his uncle Del Im-Re, Del is a master fire wizard from Krypton, the last of his kind. Del starts training Trever how to use his dark fire and how to shaping his Dark Fire Constructs into Weapons, Armor, Shields like a green Lantern does with his or her ring. He also starts to study Demonology and Investigation. One day alone in the school library one of female student seen a ghost of a former student name Bobbi Summer she had disappeared near graduation. People had thought Bobbi had run away from home and disappeared or more to another country. Trever went at night to the school, with his training it was easy to avoid the school basic lockouts. He heads towards the library and checks for ghosts, he doesn't find any but he does find a portal, he uses he powers to enter it. Limbo (DC Comics) Nightfire finds he is in limbo and somehow Bobbi Summer fell into the portal and disappear from his world before he was born. He find Bobbi being attack by strange beings called Slender Man. Nightfire comes to her aid at first his attacks aren't working until he releases dark flame in its raw form. One of the Slender man near it disappears at it's touch leaving nothing behind. The others run away from the fire and Bobbi to regroup, Bobbi looks away from them at Nightfire and immediately forgets about them after looking away. She saids "Angel in black fire" and faints. Nightfire returns Bobbi home and closes the portal from the school to limbo for good. They later fall in love and start dating. 2058 Trever gets married to Bobbi Summer and has a kid named Nicholson Grayson. Trever becomes an occult detective that works for a company named Ashes Enterprises . Also Nightfire joins the Young Justice Beyond and changes name to Nightwing after his father has a daughter named Anna and then become Batman of Neo Bludhaven. POWERS/ABILITIES Unique Physiology: Trever is a mix of Human and Demon like his mother and sister and he has the following powers: Magic: Trever rarely uses magical spells, unless he really has to, especially in combat. He uses Dark Fire Combat. Dark Fire Manipulation: '''He can make black fire. Thermal-Blast: He can shoot ou black flames from his hands. '''Dark Fire Constructs: '''He can create fire Weapons, Armor and Force Field. Energy Twin: He can make a dark fire clone of himself, clone does not have his powers but is made of dark fire. '''Teleportation Umbra-Pyroportation: He can travel through black flame. Summoning: deceased, beings of Fire and/or Demons from hell. Burning Dark Fire Attacks Calling spirits of the dead. Destruction Incineration Pain Inducement Necromancy Resurrection Exorcism Soul-Self: His soul-self is a dark flame nightingale. Astral Projection Flight': He can use his fire to fly.' Telekinesis Empathy Emotion Negation Empathic Healing Mind Control Psychic Link: Trever could communicate with his sister Nightmare through a limited form of telepathy. Immortality: This does not mean he cannot die by other means even conventional means, however the normal progression of age cannot kill him. Decelerated Aging Abilities Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition: Due to her Cambion Physiology and training with Dick Grayson and Trever Grayson. He possesses above athletic strength and endurance. He has displayed above human strength, agility, reflexes, and endurance because of his training at a young age. Enhanced Combat: Enhanced Durability Invulnerability Enhanced Strength Enhanced Agility: Trever Grayson possesses above peak athletic levels of agility. He is one of the 4 people able to do a quadruple backflip. His agility also enables him to survive at heights that would even concern the likes of Superman and Starfire. Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Endurance Enhanced Speed Gymnastics Master Acrobat: Like father like son. Intimidation Master Detective Criminology Law Martial Artist Weapon Proficiency Multilingualism Stealth Expert Hacker Indomitable Will Expert Escapologist Expert Marksman Genius Level Intelligence Tracking Disguise Driving Occultism Stick Fighting (Eskrima) Strength level Trever is a Type 1. Supernatural: Gain supernatural strength that come in three levels. Type I: Being able to lift up cars to trucks, buses, and trucks of great size. Type II: Being able to lift heavier structures from battleships to massive aircrafts. Type III: Ex: Being able to lift skyscraper size structures and being capable of moving mountainous figures at top strength. Weaknesses None known. Category:Characters Category:Fan-fiction characters Category:Fan-made Category:Fan-fiction Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:DC